A Slight Accident
by kanmei
Summary: This is a B/V fic bout how some of of Bulma\'s experiments give her powers...mix veggie\'s dna and bulma and wut do u get? read and find out! o and please r/r thanx!*CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!* hey it took long enough right?
1. A Mistake

A Slight Accident  
  
  
  
Author: I don't own these DBZ characters...although it would be cool...this is one of my first actual stories....don't flame me though....I'm just getting the feel for this ^-^.  
  
  
Bulma awoke to find the bed warm from where Vegeta once slept...he was already up and training.  
  
"Damn!"Bulma said as she rolled over to look at her alarm clock,"Is it 8am already?"  
  
She felt very tired from last night....then again she was always tired since her and Vegeta had gotten together. Bulma found that the only way to wake herself up in the morning was to take an ice cold shower. She walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower. Then she came downstairs in a tank top and shorts. Bulma saw Vegeta sitting at the table.  
  
"Finally.."Vegeta spat out,"It's only been 2 and a half hours."  
  
Bulma just took out some pankake mix and replied,"Nice to see you too."  
  
She ended up making Vegeta 25 pankakes, 12 strips of bacon, and 5 eggs. He gulped it all down in under 5 minutes.  
  
"Damn...If I could pack away food like that and never gain weight I'd be happy." Bulma said as a joke.  
  
"You would." Vegeta said in a smug way as he exited the room and headed for the gravity machine.  
  
Bulma quickly ate a bowl of of cereal and then headed to the lab...she was intrigued by the saiyin race and had asked Vegeta for a blood sample...she was examining it every chance she got.  
  
"His cells look so much different from human ones...they look stronger somehow." Bulma said as she injected more of his blood from a needle onto a slide...she then put the needle back on the counter.  
  
Just then Vegeta walked into the house.   
  
"BAKA!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I'm in the LAB!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
He walked into the lab with a towel draped over his shoulder. He was only wearing spandex shorts. He began to look at her in great disgust.  
  
"The gravity machine is broken again.." Vegeta said in a sly tone.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Bulma questioned in a sarcastic way..her face was still burried in her microscope.  
  
"GO FIX IT!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma got up from her seat and calmyly said,"You'd be lost without me VEGGIE-CHAN!"   
  
Vegeta only grunted as he began to walk away.  
  
Bulma went to pick up her tool box...but she couldn't lift it.  
  
"VEGGIE-CHAN!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta poked his head back into the lab...Bulma was motioning at the tool box. Vegeta reluctantly picked it up and headed for the gravity chamber....he was only holding onto it with his pinky...as if he was trying to tease Bulma.  
  
"What an ego-maniac!" Bulma yelled as she followed Vegeta. But she did envy him...so strong...and hansome...hey...she thought if I'd make a great saiyin...I'd love to fly and fight....maybe someday.... She stopped abruptly...she had just banged into Vegeta.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING BAKA!" Vegeta yelled as he flew away.  
  
"Damn Vegeta." Bulma mumbled under her breathe....she finished fixing the machine in only a half an hour....of course Vegeta was waiting and as soon as she put her wrench down he walked in and slamned the door.  
  
Bulma began her walk back to her house. She kept thinking about Vegeta and the powers he was born with...  
  
"Just my luck!" Bulma said in an angered tone,"I had to be born into a weak race!"  
  
Bulma was now back in the labratory.  
  
"WHY!?" Bulma kept yelling,"WHY HIM AND NOT ME!"  
  
She was now banging her fist on the table....SUDDENLY...she felt a pinch in her right fist.  
  
"OUCH!" she cried.  
  
Bulma looked down to see a needle sticking out of her fists...the contents inside were now inside her.  
  
"DAMN!" Bulma yelled,"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" She examined the needle more carefully..."Vegeta's blood sample.....VEGETA'S BLOOD SAMPLE! HOLY CRAP!" Bulma kept yelling. Calm down Bulma...I doubt that 2 oz. of blood is going to hurt you...and besides...its just Vegeta. She began to laugh...."Yea....its just Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma worked in the lab for a couple more hours...then she went to shower...and climbed into bed. For some reason she was extremely tired tonight...she didn't even bother to wait up for Vegeta. When Vegeta walked in she was fast asleep....he only grunted and went as he climbed into bed with Bulma.  
  
What's wrong with her tonight? Vegeta thought. She's usually up waiting for me...but she looks so peaceful....i won't wake her...maybe tomorrow.  



	2. A Newfound Strength

*The Next Day*  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta kept whispering in Bulma's ear.  
  
"What--No Daddy...I don't wanna work on the cellular displacement machine today." Bulma said as she turned over.  
  
"WAKE UP WOMEN?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"What?! I'm awake!" Bulma said frantically.  
  
"Good...because that child of yours is crying again." Vegeta said slyly as he walked out of the room.  
  
"I swear...I wonder sometimes why I ever fell in love with Vegeta...my Kami... REALLY!" Bulma said as she put her robe on and headed towards Trunks' room.  
  
Loud crying could be heard throughout the house. Bulma finally entered Trunks' room.  
  
"There there honey...its ok..."Bulma said in a comforting voice. Trunks now stopped crying and began to laugh. "You're hungry arent's you? Well...I can fix that...there's something your Daddy can't do...saiyin or no saiyin." Bulma lifted her robe and began to breast-feed Trunks.  
  
"WOMEN?!" Vegeta yelled from the stairs...footsteps could soon be heard traveling upstairs....he banged on Trunks' door and then opened it.  
  
Bulma smiled upon Vegeta's entry of the room.  
  
"Hi dear."Bulma said while she was feeding Trunks...Bulma was smiling because she knew that Vegeta hated and I mean HATED when she breast-fed Trunks...by the way he looked you would think he would rather it be him than Trunks getting fed.Sry..had to throw that one in...lol *NO LEMON INTENDED*lol  
  
Vegeta's face was slightly contorted for a couple seconds..but he soon fixed it.  
  
"Veggie-chan?" Bulma seemed to question...this was too good..she seemed to have stunned him.  
  
"Oh...that blasted machine is broken again.."Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Great!" Bulma said without enthusiasm,"Let me guess...I get the privelige of fixing it again right?"  
  
Vegeta just turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"BAKA..."He wispered so Bulma wouldn't be able to hear him.  
  
"I heard that!" she screamed to him.  
  
How did she hear me? Vegeta thought...but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.  
  
After feeding Trunks she layed him down in his crib and let him sleep.  
  
"You wanna sleep all the time..don't you Trunks? Well, your not like your dad in that respect."Bulma said as she smiled and left the room.  
  
After she was downstairs she quickly ate a bowl of cereal and made her way to the lab. When she got there Vegeta was waiting for her.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Bulma asked with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I thought you might need some one to carry your tool box outside." Vegeta said in a snippy tone."I mean...it being too heavy and all."  
  
Bulma's eyes flickered with rage...she felt all of her anger building and building....then.....  
  
"No thanks you saiyin no ouji...I can do it myself!" Bulma said in an angered tone. She then headed over toward the box and picked it up.....with ease in fact. She now held it with her pinky.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled...but he then said."Oh...I get it....you removed some of your tools from yesterday...well I WON'T BUY IT!"  
  
"But Vegeta...I didn't touch it..."Bulma trailed off...her face was white....then she blacked out.  
  
Two strong arms could be felt around her...someone was carrying her...Bulma felt herself being layed down on a bed. Her eyes opened slowly...she found herself staring into black two black abysses.  
  
"Wha--?" Bulma tried to say but she was soon interupted by finger placed up to her lips.  
  
"What's going on Bulma?" Vegeta said calmly and for the first time other than when they were in bed he spoke with great sincerity and concern.  
  
You guys wanted more...I gave u more...you still want more? Tell me so in the reviews...and just for fun...give me some ideas bout this fic...or ones that you want me to write...who knows it might end up as a great story....thanx.  
  
~3~  
Trunksgrl06   
  
P.S.  
Be sure to check out my BF's page her pen name is Trunksgf513. And just to let u guys know (this is ESPECIALLY meant for my good friend Trunksgf513) Miri Trunks is and will forever be mine! LOL....hope u guys enjoyed the stories...bye till next time.  



	3. A Slight Accident (lol..same as the titl...

Trunksgrl06: Hey guys sry that this chapter is so short...but you know its easier to write more short chapters than fewer long chapters...well n e way I hope you enjoy...this chapter has some action along with a surprise...o well...i'm still encouraging you guys to review and give me some ideas...by the way one of the peeps who reviewed my story asked me if they could post it on their site....sry...but i would greatly appreciate it if you didn't....this is the only place where you can read my fics..and that is the way that i want to keep it...and i'm not trying to be mean or n e thing so don't take it that way...k?  
talk to u guys soon...keep readin and reviewin  
  
~Luv~  
  
  
~)*(Trunksgrl06*(~  
  
  
"Ummm....well I'm not sure...."Bulma was lying...she had a hunch...but she wasn't exactly positive.  
  
"You're lying..."Vegeta said in a sly tone as he wispered into Bulma's ear.  
  
"No---" Bulma was cut short once again.  
  
"Don't you earthlings remember anything...since we are mated we have telepathic connection." Vegeta said starting to get a bit irritated.  
  
"Do you know?" Bulma asked...her saphire eyes glistening.  
  
"Well...for an earthling...you are sure able to control your mental wall pretty well....plus most of your thoughts are mixed up." Vegeta was now holding Bulma in his arms.  
  
Should I tell him? Bulma thought...I mean...he would probably know what to do....*sigh*  
  
Bulma pushed Vegeta away...she was afraid of what he would do while she was in his arms. He tried to pull her near...but she pushed away with a stronger force than usual....Vegeta tried once again...but was greeted by the smashing of his body going through the window. Pieces of scattered glass lay everywhere...some were even embedded in Vegeta's skin...because the attack was not expected.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WOMAN?" Vegeta roared as he was picking the glass   
from his skin....as he did so..Vegeta managed to flick a big piece of glass from his fingertips....it was heading towards Bulma's head.  
  
Bulma screamed...Vegeta was just about to block the glass from hitting her when he saw a blueish ki flare up in front of her. The glass was immediately vaporized. Bulma looked down at herself...her glowing hands....and the rest of her body...soon the ki disburst..and she was back to normal...well...normal for her now anyway.  
  
Bulma felt her body collapse underneathe her...two strong arms once again lifted her and held her in a cradled fashion.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Bulma said as she traced Vegeta's fresh wounds...she felt tears coming..there was no way to stop them."How could I be so stupid....2 oz...nothing huh?" Bulma kept repeating this...she started pounding her fists upon Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Watch it." Vegeta said...as Bulma looked down to see that there were red marks where she had been pounding her fists. Bulma pulled herself from her husband's grasp...he started to walk towards her...but she kept pulling away.  
  
"Stop Vegeta...I don't want to hurt you." Bulma said as she backed away...her tears were now flowing down her face quicker than ever.  
  
"You, hurt me?! Now Bulma that is proposterious." Vegeta said as he moved toward Bulma.  
  
Not when your a saiyin...Bulma thought....  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Some Powers Found

  
"It's true.."Bulma said between sobs.."Wait a minute...did you just read my mind?"  
  
"It's the link...you let your guard down."Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"Damn...now not even my thoughts are private."Bulma had now stopped crying and was looking at Vegeta with anger.  
  
"Now they are." Vegeta said as he pulled Bulma into him.  
  
"I have to work this stuff out....I have to go..."Bulma said as she was about to leave...then she pulled swiftly toward Vegeta.  
  
"You're not going anywhere women."Vegeta said in a romantic tone.  
  
"Let me go Vegeta!"Bulma said as she struggled.  
  
"NO!"Vegeta screamed at Bulma.  
  
I hope this works...Bulma thought.  
  
"HAAAAAIIIIIII!" Bulma screamed...just then she kicked Vegeta in the side of his chest and jumped off her balcony window.  
  
Please let me be able to fly....Bulma thought as she prayed.  
  
When she was just about to hit the ground she felt the wind in her hair.  
  
"YEA!" Bulma yelled at the top her lungs as she quickly took off into the night sky.  
  
Back in Bulma's room.  
  
"Damn BAKA!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma in a gruff tone."She won't get far though...I'll give her an hour head start." Vegeta said as he laughed evily.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Bulma shouted as she was flying through the air."I mean...I'm happy just to have this power....why does Vegeta want to gain more?"Bulma was puzzled."Let me get this strait...I have Vegeta's blood in me...meaning that it must have merged with my own cells...hmmm....interesting....well at least now I don't need Vegeta to help me to lift things anymore."Bulma said as she began to laugh.  
  
An hour has passed and Vegeta went to look for Bulma.  
  
Just to let you guys know Vegeta reached SSJ before this story....  
  
"Now where is she?"Vegeta said as he searched for Bulma's ki....but he couldn't find it."Where could she be?"  
  
  
Hey! Sup? Hope you liked this chapter....It may be short but for some reason it was hard to write today....this is a logical question....why can't Vegeta sense Bulma's ki? HMMMMM? If you guys think about the plot of the story the answer should come easily...will Vegeta discover why he can't find Bulma...stay tuned for the next Chapter of A SLIGHT ACCIDENT! hehe....i know that was corny...tell me why you think Bulma's ki can't be sensed in ur review...thanx ^-^ 


	5. Surprise...ITS ME!

I know i haven't written this stuff lately but better late than never right? ok here it is...I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters in the series...but i do own mine and that's all i care about. By the way, if i did own the series i would be making more episodes with Mr. Tanimoto...and they would ROCK! ok..i'm done..read on! ^_~   
  
  
"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SENSE HER!" Vegeta started to shout...Just then he noticed something odd. "Wait a minute...she said something about being a saiyan....and 2oz...could she have my ki?"   
  
Vegeta stopped and concentrated for moment....he couldn't even sense another person with his own ki.   
  
"DAMN THAT BAKA...WHY THE HELL DID SHE HAVE TO DO CRAP LIKE THIS ANYWAY!" Vegeta roared...it was then he felt something...someone's strange energy,"Onna?" he questioned. The ki felt like it was a mixture of Bulma's and his own.   
Vegeta flew out the window in search for the ki.   
  
"Hmmm....I wonder if Vegeta's going to come and look for me...kuso...I really shouldn't have just left him like that...but I had too, I was afraid..wasn't I?" Bulma asked herself. "I can't let him find me yet though...or the others for that matter...I mean...then Vegeta would really get angry...and the others wouldn't think this was all peaches and cream either."   
  
Bulma landed by a pond and relaxed..she wasn't use to flying and it had really tired her out. She hadn't noticed the young girl throwing skipping rocks...yet.   
  
"I wonder why I'm so tired...flying never makes Vegeta this exausted." Bulma was muttering to herself when she interrupted by the sounds of the girl across the lake.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe this...no food...no powers...geez I mean really...could you have put me in a more awkward place!" The girl shouted into the sky not noticing Bulma was there.   
  
"Nani?" Bulma asked while looking to see where the voice was coming from. She then saw it was behind an apple tree. I really don't know if there are apple trees in Japan...but now there is...k? "A girl?" she questioned.   
  
The girl apparently noticed and jumped up in fright. It was then an apple fell from the tree and hit her on the head.   
  
"Thanx!" She yelled into the mysterious unknown while rubbing her soar head.   
  
"Excuse me...who are you?" Bulma questioned, her eyes holding suspiscion.   
  
The girl's head snapped in Bulma's direction...a nervous smile crossed her face.   
  
"Me?" The girl looked around looking for another person...but saw no one.   
  
"Yea you! You're the only one around here!" Bulma said in an agitated tone.   
  
"Geez...your gettin just as bad as Vegeta..." The girl said under her breathe.   
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO VEGETA IS?" Bulma said almost screaming.   
  
"Ummm...sorry...uhhh....let me see...I saw the broadcast of the Cell Games and well...I did some research...yea...that's it!" The girl said sounding comfortable with her answer.   
  
"Oh...well...who are you?" Bulma questioned in a calm voice.   
  
"Well...um...my name is...ummm... Lianna." she replied while taking a bite out of the apple.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Bulma questioned.   
  
"I guess you can say I'm taking an unexpected vacation." Lianna answered grinning widely.   
  
"Oh..k.." Bulma answered in a skeptical voice.   
  
Lianna climbed into the branches of the apple tree and pulled out what seemed to be a lab-top. She began typing quickly.   
  
"Wait till the peeps at ff.net get a load of this." Lianna said while pounding the keys furiously. "Vegeta then entered then scene..." she trailed off. Just then...yea you guessed it...Vegeta arrived at the pond.   
  
"Found you." Vegeta said as he landed near Bulma...not paying attention to the girl in the tree.   
  
The girl nonchalantly took another bite of the apple. "Let's see how this plays out." Lianna said softly.   
  
"Vegeta...how did you find me...oh wait...you sensed my ki right?" Bulma questioned.   
  
"Well it was difficult at first...for now you have a mixed ki...mine and your own." Vegeta explained in a raspy tone.   
  
Vegeta and Bulma's conversations was interrupted by Lianna's incoherent muttering.   
  
"Damn site...when the hell is this thing gonna be back up...piece of---" Lianna's muttering was stopped by the sound of Vegeta wizzing toward her. She looked up a small blue ki blast was readied in his hand. "Kuso!...ummm...." She quickly began typing again and pressed the enter key.   
  
  
WOW! longness O_o... yea yea i know...sucky chapter..n e way i don't know where to take the story. !KUSO! i have had writers block for the longest time...i need ideas peeps..and by the way... a chapter for my other story will be out shortly almost done...and do me a fav. and go read Saiyan Invasion by my best friend Trunksgf513...k? if ya do...i'll post this prologue ch that I'm written...since my character Sutea is shrouded in mystery...already in the process...only if she gets 32 review though...otherwize u guys get NOTHIN! *evil laughter* BWAAHAHAHAAHAAH! I am so Evil! ^_~   
  
Luv   
  
~Trunksgrl06~


End file.
